meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir Rock/Favorite Meerkat Manor Episode
Here are my favorite Meerkat Manor Episodes. I will ordinzie them in oder of Season so I can keep track. You can leave yours in a comment but you don't have to put them in order. I know comments are rather smooshed together. Anyways here are my favorite episode and why I like them and if any things were wrong. Season 1 A Family Affair First episode and it was what made me love Meerkats. Mitch was saved by Shakespeare! They also tell you a lot about meerkats in this episode. Let's see you meet Zaphod, Shakespeare, Mozart, Baddiel, Mitch, Kinkaju and a whole lot more than like almost any other episode. Love Thy Neighbor We get to meet the Lazuli and Carlos. At the Whiskers we meet Daisy aka Super Furry Animal. Some Like It Hot We get to meet Yossarian and he makes his famous burrow move. Pookie appears in this episode and saves the day! I like Pookie, if you haven't heard. None of the pup die in this episode but the one that follows. Boys Will Be Boys We get to meet the Gattaca, the only episode that they are in! Mozart and Carlos start their romantic tale with each other in this episode too. Divided Loyalties The Whiskers split in two, Daisy leads the group but than Tosca joins. Yossarian also becomes the dominant male. In this episode is when the narrator first mentions Big Si by name too. Flower Power I only liek this episode because a Lazuli male named Magnus appears in this episode. No one knows who he is. Some think it is Bobby others think it is Osprey, the episode was filmed in 2005 so both males were still in the gorup. The Calm Before the Storm Shakespear pit his life on the line to save his younger sisters. Big Si gets to be mentioned again. Season 2 The Three Amigos Yossarian, Big Will and Mitch go roving. We get to see Big Will again. He first appeared in the Boys Will Be Boys episode. I forgot to mention that. Cazanna is mentioned by name. In the first season she was unnamed. Young Blood We first meet the Commandos, played by the Vivian, and Nikita kills Bubble. I know that was sad but it shows these meerkats have a lot to got threw and it is hard to live int he wild, so to survive you take out your rivals. Both Hannibal and Nikita are mentioned in this episode. They hardly mention rivals mobs dominant pair by name in the same episode. Aretha is also see as a babysitter. The Iron Lady I only liek this episode because Stinker is featured in it. Kinkaju os also mention again. When Flower Met Hannibal The Whiskers get beaten up by the Commandos. Finally the Whiskers are looking like they can be defeated. Even the good guys have to loose sometimes and the Whiskers hadn't so far. Ozzy is mention too. The Enemy Within Yossarian unknowing saves his pups from the Whiskers when they think he was a Lazuli male. I don't like how they said Pancake gave birth to the pups. They were Cazanna's. I think they didn't want to say that because she was Big Si's mate so veiws might get mad she had another mate and Yossarain was not the dominant male. How could he mate witht he dominant female and not be allowed to join. Well it is very hard for one male to join a group. Most often it takes five rovers to join a group. Balance Of Power Blossom(Sundance) is seen in this episode. Tha was very sad, I liked her. We also get to see Bananas, Alonzo Mourning, Orinoco and Butch Cassidy as pups. One thing I don't like it it states that Mozart evicted Daisy when it was Cruise evicting her older sister Armanita Ditch. They should have not said that and gave the female new names and stated Cruise evicted Daisy. Mozart got a babd image in this episode. Next episode Blossom dies. Season 3 On Dangerous Ground We meet the Zappa! And the Young Ones at the same time too. The Mission We see Sophie aka the realy best babysitter ever, Tina Sparkle. We also see Jogu and Mitch as adults thoguh they are stated to be teenages at a years old! Anyways, We see Tequila as Maryline and Jogu get lucky. Mitch tries to save the day and runs into the Starsky. We see Kinkaju and Mozart and Carlos as well as all the Starsky meerkats! The Young Ones play the Zappa int his episode so we see Asterix and Alexander too. Rocket Dog is first mentioned. Sister Act Kinkaju become the rightful dominant female of the Starsky. Mozart had her chance but she didn't want it enough. Carlos has a a real mate, a breeding partner not just a one night stand like he always had before. Shady makes an appearance. Tale of Len and Squiggy We meet the last pups of Flower, Rena dn Stumpy aka Len and Squiggy. the Whiskers had split and Rocket Dog is the dominant female of the splinter group along with Mitch. Sadly the pups die. Maybelline is first mentioned. Young Ones play the Zappa again. Sibling Rivalry We seen the real Lola and real Punk. This is the only episode the real Glufs is seen in before he dies, so sad. Journey's End Axel was adopted in to the Whiskers. He is first mentioned. Rocket Dog's group meets up with Flower's group. Flower dies, like finally. Logan played Mitch, so we got to see him as an adult! A New Day Rocket Dog is finally the new queen where she belongs. We see soem old female, Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella all play Daisy and Maybelline since they are having pups. It is unknown who plays who unless you pay attention to the Dye Marks. Monkulus isn't seen in this episode, she really ont take the Monkulus role in seaon four. Anyways what's most inportant is that Ju Drop is seen as Lyric! Mozart's daughter! Farewell My Lovely Wilson make an appearance but it is not Drew or Homestar Runner. He is played by a different male according tot he dye marks. Oh well, andy ways Zaphod goes roving at the Young Ones again, and finds a Young Ones female, said to be a Zappa, but we dont' know who it is. It could be Lotte. Three Degrees of Separation Kinkaju, Mozart and De La Soul, Baddiel's daughter) appeare and go looking for boyfriends. Roving female first seen in Meerkat Manor! Anyways the Vivian play the Commandos. After Woopie and Kinkaju died Mozart returns tot he Whiskers where she tries to rejoin the group. But if she did she probably would take dominance from Rocket Dog, she didnt' let Mozart rejoin the group. The Graduate A Vivian male plays Wilson breifly, than Drew joins the Whiskers and plays Wilson. You can tell because the Vivian Wilson is a lot younger than the two year old Drew. He joins the Whiskers but was chased out by Zaphod. Mozart sadly dies. Wilson was said to have retruned to Mozart the next day but Drew never did. Another Meerkat Manor lie. Poor Mozart she was love. Season 4 To Have and to Have Not Aztecs are now followed in Meerkat Manor. Maybelline is finally played by Monkulus! Zaphod has been collared so we know where he is. The Real Commandos are seen, Zorilla is Nikita. Murray is mentioned for the first time! Mitch also played himself for the last time before he disappeared. All Manor of Love Homestar Runner now plays Wilson and joins the Aztecs! Than Zaphod and his boys, we get to see adult Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mouring and Orinoco, join the Aztecs. Ella plays Sophie and Homestar Runner meets her for the first time. Rocket Dog gets to beat up Ella. Rising Star Seacrest is seen for the first time. We also get to meet my favorite Zorro! Yes Zarathustra for the first time we know it is him. The Family Way I only like this one because we see adult Hawkeye! Rocket Dog and Hawkeye attack Ella. The Mark of Zorro I am basicly goign in order here. Zorro joins the Commandos, we see adult Miles, Baker, Panthro(Dizzy) and my favorite Karim as Duke! Mozart's son. We see adutl Axel too. Divided We Fall Nugget and Beaker make their first appearance. We also get to see Butch Cassidy as Simon. Sadly he dies. The Birds Not sure why it is called that. Zorro beats up Miles and kicks him out. He get a radio collar now, yay. The Rovers Return In this episode Phillipe is mentioned finally. Machu Pichu plays Mitch. We meet Wiley Kat for the first time. Home Alone Rita(Amira) is first mention, there is a big lie! Rocket Dog aborted her last litter, Amira didn't kill them! Juno first appears. Wiley Kat gets to rejoin the Whiskers. Oriole, Marico and Sabota are born but no given names yet. The Darkest Day We get to see why Rocket Dog is truely her mother' daughter. She saves the pups but gets bitten by a snake. Oriole, Marico and Sabota are first seen. Axel saves Flashman, Marico, just like how Logan saved him. Lazuli reappear! Nikita atatcks Baker and Miles. Sadly Zorro died! :( But Rocket Dog lived un like her mother! Yay! Okay that is it for me. I like the movie too but that isn't an episode. They only thing I didn't like about the Movie was they made Vialli look evil! She was not but a good leader and Zaphod was her partner not Yossarian, but I can see how they chnaged that. Anyways they forgot Yossarianw as said to be the dominant male before Zaphod and was Flower's mate but I think they forgot to mention Zaphod took dominance from him. Category:Blog posts